I break up with Justin Bieber
by dreamingbig108
Summary: Just a story I wrote...please no mean comments, but constructive critiscm!


"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked Justin, as he stumbled into the bedroom.

"I'm fine, baby", he said, walking over to me. I looked into his eyes, and I could tell he was high. I turned away from him and went and sat on the bed. I was furious right now. This wasn't the Justin I knew. This wasn't the Justin that I fell in love with.

"You're high", I said. He just stared at me. "Justin," I said in a furious tone.

"I know," he said. He sat down next to me on the bed and tried to take my hand.

"Don't," I said, pulling my hand away from him. "I hate when you get like this. I hate you're fucking friends, they made you like this," I said, standing up. "Lil Twist or whatever the fuck his name is, is RUINING you. Do you realize this? The drugs, the partying, the tats, this isn't YOU", I yelled.

"He doesn't influence me to do anything! He's my friend, that's it", yelled Justin. "So what if I want to get a little high every now and then? I'm not hurting anybody". I looked at him, and I felt bad. He looked so cute sitting there on the bed with his Red supras, jeans and white tshirt. But I wasn't giving in.

"Justin, I don't like what you're becoming", I said. "I hate you're friends and they're influencing you more than you know."

"No, they're not. I make my own decisions," said Justin.

"Ever since you started hanging out with Twist and Za and Maejor Ali, all you do is smoke weed and party. Do you not notice how Twist has already crashed your car, gotten a speeding ticket and got caught with drugs? Justin, how could you possibly still be allowing them to live here!" I was furious. I was sick and tired of these free loaders taking advantage of Justin.

"Because they're my friends", screamed Justin. "Sure, they do some things that aren't exactly cool but who cares! You don't turn your back on your friends. You just don't".

"I want you to stop smoking. I hate it. I also hate all the fucking partying you do. How am I supposed to trust you when we aren't together? You're going on a tour, and I'm leaving to film. I don't trust you anymore", I said. I stood 10 feet away from him with my arms crossed. Justin looked down, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Babe," he said, getting up. He walked over towards me. "You can trust me."

"Stop smoking," I said. "And I still hate your friends."

"I can do something about the weed, not about my friends", he said.

"Whatever," I said. "Can you just maybe spend a little bit of time with me and not them? Can you take a break from them for a little bit?"

"I'll try", he said. He embraced me, and it felt good to be in his arms.

"Thanks babe", I said, giving him a kiss.

He picked me up and we started to make out. Even though it was hot, I was still a little bit pissed in the back of my head. This wasn't the Justin I know. His dumbass friends were changing him, and it had to stop. Suddenly, there was a yell from the hallway.

"Hell yeah! That's so sick, dawg!" screamed a voice that I knew belonged to Twist. Then there was a crash.

"Unfucking believable," I said, turning away from Justin.

"What the fuck could that have been", said Justin, putting on his shirt and getting up to check out what happened.

I followed him into the hallway, where Za held a skateboard, broken in half.

"Dude, Za just broke that skateboard in half!" said Twist, who was holding a bottle of Captain.

"What the fuck, man! Stop breaking shit!" said Justin to Za.

"Whatever dude, I'll buy a new one," said Za. "I'm going to bed though, man. Night."

Twist just turned around and walked to his bedroom. Justin turned around and looked at me.

"I'm leaving", I said. I went back into the bedroom to get my bag.

"Please don't leave", said Justin, grabbing my hand.

"My curfew is in an hour anyways and it takes me half an hour to get home," I said, and I wasn't lying. But I was still extremely pissed. I knew Za breaking the skateboard and making a scene wasn't Justin's fault, but I was still pissed it interrupted Justin and I's moment.

"Babe," he said. I turned and looked at him.

"What," I snapped. I wasn't backing down.

"Please just stay 10 more minutes. Please?" said Justin, grabbing me by the waist.

"No, I'm leaving", I said. I turned away from his, and left his room. I walked downstairs and Justin followed me.

"Alex," he said.

I turned around.

"What Justin?"

"I love you," he said. He walked over and gave me a hug.

"I love you too", I said. And then, I turned away and walked to my car. I sat there for a minute before I drove off, because I really wanted to go back in and kiss him, but I wanted him to know how mad I was, so I drove off.

The next day, Justin came over to my house. My birthday was the next day, and I had my party that day, so Justin and I were going to go out to dinner just us two tonight. When he arrived, he looked so cute. He was also holding a box and roses.

"Here's to our special night," he said, giving me a kiss.

"Can't wait", I said.

We walked into the house, where my parents were sitting at the counter.

"Hi Justin," said my mom, who was baking food.

"Hello", he said.

We walked up to my room, and I started to get ready.

"You look so cute, Alex", said Justin. "Honestly, so beautiful."

"Thanks," I said, walking over to him. I sat on his lap and played with his hair.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Justin. He gave me a kiss. "Open you're present first."

I opened the box up, and inside was another little box. "Typical," I laughed. Justin laughed too. "Keep opening." I opened up the little box, and inside was a gold bracelet. Engraved on it was an "A" for my name.

"Oh my god, Justin, it's perfect", I said. "Thank you so much," I said. I gave him a kiss and then he put the bracelet on me.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "But we better hurry, our reservation is in 25 minutes."

When we arrived at the restaurant, we had to sprint inside, because hoards of paparazzi were awaiting us. Once inside, we made way to our table, and I felt more relaxed. Justin ordered a Steak, and I ordered a salad and soup.

"So, you'll be 17 tomorrow!" said Justin.

"I know, time flies!" I said. I couldn't believe I'd be 17 already.

"You're even more beautiful than the first time I saw you when you were 14," he said.

"And you're a whole lot more muscular now," I laughed.

We talked mostly about work the whole dinner, or things going on in the upcoming months. I was sad Justin was going on tour, but I would be busy filming my next project in New York City.

"You're going to be gone for so long", I said, taking a bite of my salad. "I won't see you for a long time."

"Yeah, I know," said Justin. "But when I hit New York you'll see me! I perform there about a month in," he said.

"That's true. Still a long time, though. By the way, you better tell Twist and Za not to destroy your house while you're gone," I laughed. I wanted Justin to think I was kidding, but I wasn't.

"Well….", said Justin. "I don't know if they'll be there."

"What?" I asked. I actually got really excited. Did he FINALLY kick his dumb friends out? Was he finally realizing what terrible people they were?

"Well, I think they're going to come on tour with me. Not the whole time, just segments", said Justin. He then began to quickly cut his steak.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking down. He then shoved a ton of steak into his mouth.

I didn't trust Justin on tour with those two. They were both single, and LOVED to party it up with attractive girls. Also, they would both be smoking dope, which is something I didn't want around Justin.

"Wow", I said looking out the window.

"It's not bad," said Justin. "It's going to be fun having my friends on tour with me."

"Justin, all they do is party with single girls and smoke and drink. Why would you expect me to be ok with this?" This was literally ruining my birthday dinner.

"Babe, you have to trust me. I'm performing every night until 11 anyways, and then we have to travel to the next city. I'll be okay", said Justin. He stared into my eyes. "Ok? It's fine."

I didn't even want to talk to him. We continued our meal making small talk, and when we excited the restaurant, the paparazzi bombarded us again. We hopped into the car and drove off.

"Alex," he said. I didn't respond. I just continued looking out the window.

"Babe," he said, Still no answer.

"You know that I love you and I'm not going to do anything that would compromise our relationship", he said. I turned to look at him.

"I don't trust them, and I don't trust you when you're with them, Justin. They're a bad influence on you. I don't like them."

Justin just stared ahead at the road and didn't say anything. The rest of the car-ride was silent. When we arrived at my house, Justin pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. We both sat silent for a few minutes.

"Thanks for the bracelet, it's really beautiful", I said, starting down at it. I didn't want to look at his face.

"You're welcome," said Justin. We sat awkwardly.

I turned to him. "Can we just forget out this argument for right now? We're going to have a lot of fun at my party tomorrow night, and I don't want to ruin it. Ok?" I didn't want to fight with him, so I surrendered.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing my hand. We kissed and I walked inside.

The next night, my best friend Miley came over and helped me get ready. I had rented out a party room at the Roosevelt Hotel, and all my closest friends were invited.

"You look SO hot," said Miley. I adjusted my top.

"Thanks," I said. "I love this top, I got it last week."

"Is Justin riding with us?" asked Miley.

"Yeah, he's on his way right now. He should be here in 10."

"Are you guys ok? Still fighting about Twist and Za?"

"Yeah. We argued about it last night because he's bringing them on tour with him. I don't trust him when he's with them," I said. "They'll have girls all over the place."

"I agree," said Miley. "Don't get me wrong, I like Twist, but he's not a good influence on Justin whatsoever."

"I can't stand him," I said.

The night was pretty fun. We all danced and had a good time, and I was able to forget about Justin and I's fight. We partied pretty hard, and I had a lot fun. Justin was by my side the whole night, and it felt nice to let loose together.

The next few days, Justin and I were inseparable, probably because he left for tour soon. We went out for ice cream, had movie nights, played board games. It was nice to not be doing anything too fancy. The thing about Justin, is that whenever he was just with me, he was super calm and sweet. But the minute his idiot friends were around, Justin turned into a complete asshole, and I hated it.

Justin was supposed to come over and watch _Bridesmaids_ (he surprisingly loves it) with me that night, because he left the next morning for his tour. He was already 20 minutes late when I decided to call him.

"Hey", he answered. I could hear noise in the background.

"Justin, where are you? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago," I said. I was slightly annoyed.

"Oh…yeah, I…well, since I leave tomorrow Twist invited a few people over. You should come over here!" said Justin. He was talking surprisingly slow, which indicated to me he was high.

"Unbelievable," I said. "This was supposed to be our night together. I don't see you for a month after this."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't just tell all this people to leave."

"Yes you can! It's your house, Justin! Not Twist's."

"I'll be over in half an hour, ok? Just let me finish things up here."

Then I hung up. I was furious. This did it for me. Justin was supposed to be having a relaxing night here with me, and he was smoking a joint with his dumbass friends. I was about to face the cold, hard truth: I needed to break up with Justin. I needed to let him know he was going to lose me forever. It just wasn't worth it anymore to have to deal with him and his friends. I was too mature for someone who was going to party every single night and let his friends control what he did.

Justin arrived at my house an hour later. My parents still weren't home, so that was good. I didn't want them to hear us fighting. I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was that Justin was texting.

"Hi," he said, still looking down at his phone. I just turned away and walked in the house. Justin shut the door behind us and followed me into the living room.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," said Justin. "I just didn't know what to do."

"You couldn't explain to them that you had plans tonight?" I snapped. I was livid.

"Well, they thought I was coming over later. And, they all wanted to see me before I left, too."

"Justin, they live with you! I'm your girlfriend, we're supposed to spend time together, just us two sometimes. I can't stand your idiot friends. Honestly, like I don't even know how you're still friends with them after all the shit they put you through!" It was all coming out now, like word vomit.

"Hey, they're there for me!" snapped Justin.

"Are you serious? Justin, they're mooching off of you! They're such idiots, they don't even speak English correctly."

"Don't insult them like that," said Justin. "They're my friends."

"And I'm your girlfriend. I finally took you back after being apart for 8 months, after we dated for 2 YEARS and you can't even take some advice. I'm not the only one who thinks they're bad for you, Justin. Scooter, your mom, even your fans hate them."

"That's not true," said Justin. He was in such denial it wasn't even funny.

"Justin, I can't do this anymore," I said, sitting down on the couch with tears streaming down my face. I wasn't even mad anymore, I was just so disappointed. I knew I couldn't deal anymore.

"Babe, don't cry," said Justin, sitting down next to me.

"Justin, if you don't cut them off, at least a little bit, you're going to lose me," I said.

"I'm not just going to leave them," said Justin.

"They're 18 years old, I'm sure they'll find somewhere to go. They're destroying you."

"That's such bullshit!" said Justin, standing up. "I make my own decisions! I _like _getting tattoos, I _like_ to party, and I_ like _to party…and you know what? I _like_ to smoke weed!"

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "Everything that we were, everything that we did together, everything that you've even accomplished obviously means nothing to you. You need to focus on your work! And for god's sakes, pull your fucking pants up!" I screamed. His "harem" pants were basically under his ass and he looked like a complete hooiser.

"You're always telling me what to do," mumbled Justin. "I like dressing this way."

"That's not even my main problem, Justin. Stop trying to pin this on me. You fucked up. I can't deal with it anymore. It's not worth it to me. It makes me look bad when there's all these stories in the press and online about you partying with those fucking idiots. Everyone looks at you like some punk….and I think I even look at you as a punk now."

I could tell that made him mad. He just stared at me.

"So now what?" he asked.

I knew what I had to do. Justin obviously didn't want to change his lifestyle, not even for me.

"I'm done with you. I don't want this relationship anymore." And then I began to cry, so I sat down on the couch and stared at him.

"Alex," he said, sitting down next to me. "Don't do this."

"I have to. If you want to still party with your friends and you don't see how badly they're destroying you, then I can't be with you anymore."

Justin stared down at the floor, and I could tell he was crying. He had a decision to make. Keep the girl who stood by him for three years, or choose the idiots moochers who were only using Justin for his fame and wealth.

He looked at me.

"I love you," he said, crying.

"I love you too," I cried. "But this isn't working!"

"I shouldn't have to leave my friends for you," he said. He still didn't get it.

"Justin, they're schmucks and you know it. How can you not see that?"

He stood up.

"Do you really want this to be over?"

"Yeah." I meant it too. I could see in his eyes that he still didn't mean what he was saying.

"Okay," said Justin. And with that, he left. He literally walked out the front door. I was shocked. Why didn't he fight for me? It was over. I was pissed, but at the same time a little bit relieved.

The next few days I received a few texts from Justin, but we still couldn't work it out. He wasn't going to stop partying with his friends, and I wasn't going to back down.

Miley came over to help me pack for my trip to NYC, and she also wanted to comfort me a bit.

"Do you really think it's over?" asked Miley, as she folded some of my clothes.

"I do," I said. "I can't stand what he's become. I don't want to be dating a schmuck."

"Good for you," said Miley. "But you know, he really is in love with you, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not in love with him."


End file.
